


Soul Mixer

by JadynRosetta



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gen, M/M, VisualKey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadynRosetta/pseuds/JadynRosetta
Summary: Young sixteen year old Alba was horrible in school, to make up for that he decided to start a band with his neighbor Lumiere called "Soul Mixer".  Even though a year has passed no one recognizes them, what's worse is that the former big band "Blue Mana" is a lot like theirs, and the lead singer Shion is so popular that the two don't stand a chance.However by chance they meet some quiet out of place character who calls himself "Ross" and decides to be Soul Mixer's manager.  Can Alba and Lumiere actually make it big?





	1. Two Membered Band

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Visual Key, tell me if you want more of this.

The pencil fell flat on the journal, the writer sighs.  Nothing was coming to him, he groans.

“Having troubles Alba?”  The young boy looks at his little friend, a girl with pink pigtails, her wings twitch on the top of her head.

“I don’t know what to write.”  He says.

“We’ll need a song by our next gig.”  She says in her cute little voice.  Alba stares at her as she hands him a lemonade.

“Thanks.  You got any ideas in that little brain of yours Ruki?”  He asks, she shook her head.

“I’m still only ten.”  Ruki said as she took a sip of lemonade.  “You need to think of something before next week.”

“Can’t you help?”

“I still have homework.”  She got up and walks off.  “If you need me, call.”

“Yeah yeah.”

“Practice tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“Great.”  The little girl runs across the street and cuts through the neighbor's yard to her house.

Alba looks back at his notebook and slams it shut.  Angry with himself and his lack of creativity.

* * *

Alba glances at the ceiling while Ruki finishes her school work.  Ruki lived in a big house and had a nice room.  Her bed was small but she had enough room for a couch, a big TV and her drumset.  

She looks at her best friend and back at her school work, she was lucky that she was home schooled.  Alba was holding his guitar, strumming the notes half assed and not caring how awful it sounded. 

“How’s the song?”

“I think we should play another old song.”

“What?”  Ruki calls.  “Dammit, Soul Mixer isn’t going anywhere if you keep this up.”

“Shut the fuck up.”  Alba says in anger.  “So can you help?”

“No.”  She said with a blank face.  Alba hits his head against the couch in her room.

“Hurry up with your Math so we can play!”

“Not all of us are dropouts who don’t give a damn about our education Alba~”  Ruki sings as she teases him.

“Ruki I can’t stand this!”  He whines.

“Suck it up.”

“This is boring.”

“If you haven’t written anything new then we don’t have to practice much.”  She said.

“Want to show me how well you can keep a beat with this?”  He held up one of their older songs.  She smirks and walks up to her old drum set and began to play.  Getting herself worked up and in the zone, Ruki always seemed calm and collected when playing the drums.

Alba strums along to her playing, the two seemed happy with the sound they were making.  Ruki slams down as Alba strums the last note.  The two smile at each other.

“We really don’t need something new right away huh?”  Alba asks still concerned.

“We can play one of our old songs, hell we’ll have only a few people again.”  Ruki said with kindness, Alba groans.

“Don’t say it like that Ruki Chan!”

“Isn’t it true, we’ve been a band for a year so chin up.”  Ruki got off her drum set and walks back to her laptop and began to work again.  “Where’s our next gig again?”  She asks, pushing her hair out of her face.

“At some kid’s party.”  Alba said.

“Oh great.”  Ruki sighs and continues working.

* * *

Alba helps Ruki with her drums and set them up, the guy who hired them walked up.

“You guys my entertainment?”  He asks.

“Yeah, just us two.”

“J-Just you two?”  He looks at the two in shock.  “You guys are kids!”

“Hey what’s wrong with me being a kid?!”  Ruki was hurt.

“What do you two do?”

“I’m the guitarist, she’s the drummer, and we both sing.”

“No lead singer?”  The man asks.

“Nope.”  Ruki shook her head.  “We sing together.”  She got her last cymbal on and picks up her old drum sticks.

Alba tuned his guitar, the man watches.

“Those are old instruments…”

“We’re young, and it gets us by.”

“How old are you?”  The man asks Alba.

“Me?  I’m sixteen.”  Alba said.  The man shook his head.

“That other band that started here, their singer was as young as you wasn’t he?  He had better instruments.”

“He was sixteen five years ago.”  Alba huffs out.  “And his band broke up, remember?”  Alba glares at the man.

“Yeah, but back then he had better instruments.”

“Too bad we aren’t like them.”  Alba looks away and continued to tune his guitar.  The man walks off seeing how Alba has gotten upset.

“Alba?”  Ruki looks at him.  “Don’t get upset before our gig, we need this.”

“I know.”

“Listen Alba.”  She starts, he looks at her, her eyes were large and caring.  “I know you don’t like Shion or his band at all.  But you need to stop getting mad whenever you hear about them.”

“I hate how people compare us.”

“Well our bands are similar…”

“Shut up.”  Alba sets his instrument down and leans against the wall.  “Sorry…”

“It’s okay, I know it upsets you.  Heck it upsets me too.”  Ruki smiles.

* * *

The party lasted till one in the morning, Alba was packing everything away because Ruki was practically sleep walking at that point.  He got her drums apart and put them in the back of his Mom’s van.  He picks up Ruki and puts her in the back seat, she fell asleep.

Alba walks up to the man who hosted the party.

“You guys were decent at best, nothing new though...”  He said in a cold tone.  “Nothing like tha-”

“We’re not them, and you said till eleven!”  Alba snaps.  “Remember my drummer is only ten, she can’t stay out this late.”  

“She’s in a band she should know they stay out, well you kept me entertained so.”  He hands Alba forty bucks.  “Thanks kid.”

“Yeah yeah.”  Alba walks back to the van and drove off.  He got to Ruki’s and got her Mom, who looks a lot like Ruki, to help him carry her drums back in.  He looks at her while carrying Ruki in.

“Sorry, this party was a little longer than expected.  She did good though.”  Alba puts Ruki down on her bed, she curled up.

“I was a little worried about her though.  Lumiere didn’t do anything illegal right?”

“Really?”  Alba shook his head.  “No she was with me the entire time, I think she was scared or something.”  

“Okay.”  Honey walks back downstairs and sits on the couch.  “Thanks for getting her back safely.”

“Uh huh, see you tomorrow.  Oh right.”  He walks back upstairs and places a twenty on her desk.  “Your share.”  He walks down and about left.

“Alba.”  He looks back at Honey.  “Come tell me about the party.”  He sighs and sat next to her.

“It was loud, he had a lot of people.  Ruki and I don’t have anything new.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know what to write about.”

“Hm?”  Honey thought, her wings twitch.  “Write a love song, those are easy and relatable.”

“I don’t know a damn thing about love.”  He pauses.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to swear.”

“I’m getting use to it.”

“Anyways I don’t know what to do…”

“Well go out.”

“Hm?”

“Lumiere is real tired, she’ll need to do some school work though.  So you go out and look for something inspiring.”

“Hm?”  Alba messes with the earring in his left ear.  “Will that work?”

“It should.”  Honey got up.  “You can sleep here tonight.”

“Thanks Honey.”  Alba lays on the couch, Honey walks towards him and throws a blanket on the tired teen.

* * *

Alba woke up in the middle of the afternoon the next day, he drove home and walked around the city, hoping for some inspiration.  He rubs his eyes and mumbles.

“Damn mascara is sticking to my skin…”  Alba looks around and wasn’t inspired in the slightest.  He sat on a bench at a park and thought.

“One about a … childhood and a ...slide?  No no no…”  He continued to walk, he bumps into someone.  “Sorry.”

“Oh it’s o- Alba?”  The girl stood in shock.  He noticed who it was.

“O-Oh Hime Chan, long time no see.”  He smiles at his old classmate.

“Likewise.  How are you?”  She asks in a kind tone.

“Good I guess, I’m a little confused though.”

“Confused?”

“Can’t find what to write a song about…”

“Oh yeah, you’re in Soul Mixer!”  Hime said happily.  “You need to write something new?”

“Yeah.”  He nods, Hime thought.  “I’m not writing a love song.”

“Damn…”  Hime thought for a moment.  “Go to the beach or something.”

“Oh god that’s a long walk.”  Alba gave a dreaded look.  “And will that help?”

“You’ll get there by nightfall and it’ll help, whenever I need to write a poem I go there.”

“Poems are songs.”  Alba said.  “Alright.”  He nods and began to walk.  “See you later.”

“See ya.  Write something good!”

* * *

Alba got there when it was sundown, no one was really there so it was pretty quiet.  He sat on the beach with his notebook and looks at the water.  He wasn’t getting anything from it.

“Come on Alba, you need something new.”  He lays flat on his back and looks at the red and pink sky.  He drew a circle in the sand while looking at the sky, so the circle was goofy and not really a circle shape.

He sat back up and looks at the water again.  Nothing.  He gave up, nothing was coming.  He didn’t want to walk again so he stayed staring at the water alone.

He closed his eyes and listened to the water, and something being dragged along the sand.

“Huh?”  The last sound was new.  He looks around, to his right he spot someone dragging a shovel on the sand, they had a bucket.  He wore a white shirt and black jeans, and covered his eyes with dark shades.  His raven hair was wild and leaned all to his left side, and his skin was a lot paler than Albas.  He seemed alone.

Alba watches him for a while, digging and finding shells and putting them in the bucket.  He kept doing that for a solid ten minutes till he noticed Alba staring.

“Ah!”  Alba freaked out when he saw the man walk up to him.  “S-S-Sorry if I was disturbing you… I was just leav-”

“Hm?”  The man ignores Alba and looks down, he picks up Alba’s notebook.

“NO NO NO!”

“Soul Mixer SongBook?”  The man said out loud.  

“I-It’s nothing.”  He opens it.  “NONONO PLEASE!”  He began to read as Alba tried reaching for it, however the man was taller.  “GIVE IT BACK!”

“These aren’t bad.”

“Huh?”  Alba looks at him surprised, still in tears.

“You wrote these?”  He looks at Alba.  Alba nods shyly.

“Y-Yeah I did.”

“You in a band?”

“Soul Mixer, it’s a dumb band I started.”  Alba sighs.  “Can I have that back?”  The man ignores him and sits in the sand, reading through all his songs.  “Sir?”

“These are real good, you even wrote the notes.”

“I-I write all the songs, and parts.”

“You play an instrument?”

“Guitar.”  Alba sat next to him.  “You think they’re good?”  Alba hugs his knees and stares at the man with curiosity.  

“Yeah, you’re a beginner?”

“Uh huh.”

“This is pretty decent for a beginner.”

“I thought it was good…”  Alba hid his face in his knees.

“Nothing relatable, but no love songs… impressive.”

“Huh?”

“Love songs… so many people write those.”  The man smirks.  “You’re not with someone?”

“N-No I never had a girlfriend.”  Alba was ashamed to admit that.  The man starts to chuckle.

“Two of a kind.”

“Huh?”  Alba looks up at him.

“Single all my life and I’m twenty one.”  He smirks.  “I’ve written a lot of songs and none were about love, I had to sing some though.”

“Love songs?”

“Yeah… I had no clue how to sing them though.”  He said.  Alba picks at the sand.

“So you’re a singer huh?”

“Uh huh, for a while though.  It didn’t last, guess singing wasn’t my thing.”  He sighs.  “What about you?”

“Me?  I started a year ago, though it isn’t doing well.”

“Hm?”  He looks at the water.  “Why is that?”

“Can’t write anything.”

“Totally.”  The man waves his notebook in his face.

“I mean not right now.”  Alba groans and hid his face in his knees.  “No wonder people keep telling me I won’t be as good as Shion, as much as I hate him I have to give him some respect.  I mean, bastard knew how to write at least.”

“Not everyone is a musical genius kid.”  The man spoke up.  “Why did you come here anyways?”

“Hoping the ocean could help me think of a new song.”

“Think for a moment then.  How does the ocean make you feel?”

“Calm.”

“Then write a song about being calm and cool like the water.”  He said, Alba’s face lit up.

“I open my eyes, seeing for the first time.”  He began to tap a tune.  He hums the words while making the tune in his head.  “I got it!”  He grabs his journal and wrote what he had so far.  “Thank you so much!  I’m Alba by the way!”  He about ran off but looked back.  “Ah what’s your name?”  He asks shyly, the man hesitates.

“Me?”  He was confused.  “You want to know who I am?”  Alba nods happily.  “Call me Ross.”

“Well thanks Ross.”  Alba bows and ran off.

* * *

Ruki plays the new song, closing her eyes as she gets into the beat.

“This song is so beautiful.”  She said, almost wiping a tear away.

“Ya think?”  Ruki nods.  “I had some help, a man I met gave me advice and ideas I guess.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.  He complimented our songs.”  Alba smiles shyly.

“He did?!  An adult likes our songs?!”  Ruki was surprised.

“Uh huh.”  Alba nods.  “That’s a confidence booster if I ever heard one.”  He smiles sweetly.

“Now we need to be twice as good if someone likes them!”

“I don’t know…”  Alba shook his head.  “We need to improve over time.  And you’re a natural at the drums.”

“Really?”  The ten year old squeaks in joy.

“Yeah, so show me how much you rock.”

“You got it, one two and…”

* * *

Alba runs into the small ones room with a piece of paper.

“Ruki Ruki!”

“What?!”  She was doing science when he barged in.  “I’m doing something here!”

“We have a gig!”

“Already?”

“For a girls birthday, she’s looking for new talent.”

“Seriously?”  Alba tells her it’s in a week.  “Wow, I can’t wait.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, new talent?”

“I know what your thinking and yes she was a huge fan of Shion.”  He growls.

“Why always him?”  Ruki sighs.  “When you think about it we don’t stand a chance, he was talented, attractive, and overall amazing.”  

“Makes me feel a lot better Ruki.”

“Sorry.”  She went back to her school work.

* * *

Alba came over to the girls house, the girl happily hugs Alba and shook Ruki’s hand.

“I’m so excited!”  She says.  “I heard your band name and thought I need to check them out!”

“Thanks.”  Alba nods.  “We’re still fairly new so forgive us if we aren’t that good.”

“Just you two?”  They nod.  “I’m impressed!”

“R-Really?”  Alba was surprised.

“Uh huh.”  She nods.  “Well impress me!”  She walks off.  Alba helps Ruki set up her drums.  After that Alba tunes a bit.  

“Ready for the new song?”

“Uh huh.”  Ruki got on her drums.  “DRUM SOLO!”

“Heh… Wait… NO RUKI!”  He couldn’t stop the little one from going ape shit on the drums.

* * *

As soon as they were done Alba and Ruki began to pack up.  Ruki was happy that it went well.

“We did great!”

“Uh huh.”  Alba said.  The girl walked up.

“You’re no Shion that’s for sure.”  She said in a kind tone.  “You did great.”  The girl hands them fifty.

“Thanks.”  Ruki squeaks.  She looks at the money.  “How are we gonna split that?”

“We’ll think about it.”  Alba picks up his guitar and began to help with the drums.  Alba walks past the darkness with Ruki.

“Well she was right-”  The two stop at the voice.  Ross comes out smirking.  “You aren’t Shion.”

“R-ROSS!”  Alba shouts in surprise.

“However you are lacking in certain areas.”

“Huh?”  Alba asks in confusion.  Ross smirks.

“Good bands need three things, talent, persistence, and a love for their music.”  Ross held up a three, then one.  “You are lacking one.”

“Okay, I see where you’re going with this.”  Alba said in a low voice, Ross held Alba’s chin to face him.

“I never said it was talent, you’re both quite gifted.”  He said in a seductive voice.  “I’m saying it’s how much you care.”  He lets go of Alba.  “You both are talented and passionate, but the only way successful bands made it big is persistence.  You both are lazy.”

“How mean!”  Ruki squeaks.

“Oh is it mean?”  He asks in a cold tone.  “Listen pipsqueak, Shion and his band made it big because he was persistent.”

“What are you saying, we try as hard as we can!  Ruki and I are just kids.”

“Shion started his band at sixteen, I’m guessing you’re his age?”

“S-So what?”  Alba mutters.

“I see something needs to be done, I mean in all honesty-”  He gave them caring eyes, though clouded by his sunglasses, they shone bright.  “You two are way too talented to stay in the shadows.”

“You think so?”

“Can’t be helped…”

“Wait what can’t?!”  Alba sounded offended.  Ross points at him.

“From this day, I am Soul Mixer’s manager!”

“HUH?!”


	2. No Business Like Show Business

“From this day, I am Soul Mixer’s manager!”  Ross’s words rang through Alba’s mind, he sighs.

“Alba?”  Ruki got his attention, then teen looks at the petite pink haired girl.  “What now?”

“Dunno.”  Alba lays back on Ruki’s couch, she gave him a look and went back to her reading work.

“You think Ross San will help us?”

“I don’t know, I want to know why he’s so willing to help us.”

“Maybe he likes us, he seemed to like you.”

“No doubt.”  Alba rolls his face into the cushions.  Ruki looks at him then panics.

“NO DON’T DO THAT!  THE MAKEUP STAINS YOU LEFT WERE A PAIN TO GET OUT!”  Ruki runs towards him and pulls his face out of the cushions, some mascara smudged the cushion.  “You bastard.”

“Heh…”

“I can’t believe you.”  She pouts.  “I’m going to do my work before Mama kills me.”  She sat down pouting.

“Sorry about that.”  His phone goes off.  “Oh Ross wants us to meet him at the mall in a half an hour.”

“Okay, I’m on my last problem.”  She said.

* * *

The two sat in the food court, Alba checks his phone then back up.

“Where the hell is he?”  He growls.

“I cut my school work short for this?”  Ruki sounded pissed.  The two waited, Ruki began to tap a beat with some plastic straws while Alba tapped his fingers.

“You two seem bored.”  They look up to see Ross holding a tray of food.

“WHERE WERE YOU?!”  Alba shouts.

“I saw food so I wanted some.”

“YOU MADE US WAIT FOR NEARLY TWENTY MINUTES!”

“You want some?”

“FORGET THE FOOD!”

“I want some!”  Ruki squeaks.  He hands her a cup and she runs off to get a fountain drink.  Ross puts the tray down and sat across from Alba.

“What did you want from us anyways?”  Alba asks in a cold tone.  Ross hands Alba the last empty cup on the tray.  “Huh?”

“I thought you guys might want something… if you don’t want it then I’ll toss it.”  Ross didn’t look up when speaking, like he was hiding his emotions.

“Ah no no no!  I’ll get something.”  Alba felt a little guilty.  He walks towards Ruki who was trying to reach for root beer, Alba let her struggle as he got raspberry tea.  He walks back and sat across from Ross again.

“Want something?”  He points at the food.

“Why did you get so much?”  Alba asks, Ross looked down again.

“No reason… felt like being nice is all…”

“Thanks, Ruki is a glutton, she’ll forgive you for being late.”  She ran back.

“Thanks for your help Ass!”

“Love you too.”  Alba sighs.  “So what is this about?”

“Well as your manager I wanted to talk about our next move.”

“Next move?”  Ruki asks while taking a sip of soda.

“Yes, if you want Soul Mixer to get any attention then you need to have a signature look and a style unlike others, also you need more members.”

“M-Members?”  Alba was a little scared.

“Something the matter Alba?”

“It’s just that Ruki is…”  He points at the little girl, her wings went down, her eyes wide.

“What’s up with her?”

“P-People?”

“Yes, you need more people in the band.”

“NO NO NO NO!”  She ran off in a random direction.

“Ruki!”  Alba ran after her.  Ross sat there confused.  He waited for Alba to come back with Ruki.

“What’s the problem?”  He asks.

“She was bullied a lot in school, which is why she’s homeschooled.”  Alba said holding Ruki close as she hid into him.

“Really?”

“Yeah, that’s why she plays drums.”  Alba pets her.  “It’s an escape for her.”  Alba said while trying to get Ruki to calm down.

“So you have a bullying issue?”

“Mh hm…”  She nods.  Ross sighs and pats her head.

“Don’t worry about it, Alba and I will hold auditions and see who’s perfect for the band and no one will bully you.”

“Really?”  Ruki asks.

“Yeah.”  Ross smiles at the young girl.  She smiles and sat back down.  “What about you?”

“Me?”  Alba cocks his head to the side.

“Any issues, bullying?”

“I was bullied quite a bit, but I’ve learned to cope with it.”  Alba smiles.  “Ruki’s my only friend… unless you see me as one.”  Alba said in a shy voice.  Ross coughs and looks down.

“I… guess we’re friends.”  His voice was strained due to the awkward cough, Alba smiles.

“Good, since you’re our manager.  See Ruki, another friend.”

“Yay!”  The ten year old hugs him.  “Thanks for being nice.”

“Nice?”  Ross had to ask, Ruki smiles sweetly at him.  “Whatever.”  He pushes his glasses up on his face.

“So about our “next step”, what do you recommend?”  Alba asks.

“Well that’s the thing… we need more members, but in order to do that you need publicity, you need more members to make a look.”  He sighs.  “You two are good, but more members can allow more options.”  

“So what do we do?”  Alba asks.  Ross stares at the small brunette.

“Any new songs recently?”

“No.”  Alba said.  “Want me to write another?”

“I’ll help you with this next one, we need a song that catches people's ears.”  He points at his own.  “And it doesn’t matter how old you are, start writing.”

“MEAN!”  Ruki squeaks.

* * *

Alba hands Ross a drink as they sit in Alba’s room, Ross notices all the music stuff lying in his room.  Ross picks some of his CDs up and dusts them off.

“You like a lot of different genres.”

“I’m not picky.”  Alba sat on his bed and pulls his notebook out.  “How do I think of a song?”

“How did you do it last time?”

“You helped me.”  Alba points out.  Ross leans back in the beanie chair causing him to sink.  “Manager stop messing around.”

“Can’t … breath…”  Alba walks over and helps him out.  “Thanks.”

“So what should I write about?”

“How dumb your room is.”

“Ow.”  Alba said.  “No seriously, I don’t know what to write.”  He looks up.  “What’s popular now?”

“Love songs, those are relatable.”  Ross said.  “I mean everyone has felt that before.”

“Not me.”  Alba said.  “I can’t write love songs.”  Alba lays back and thought for a moment.

“Nothing is coming out?”

“Nope.”

“Think harder.”  Ross looks at Alba, who was staring in space, he smirks.  “I guess everyone was right.”

“Huh?”

“Blue Mana always had good music, I mean that Shion and his members could always write about something and make it good, guess thats the differance between them and you.”

“How dare you!”  Alba shouts.  “I’ll show you!  I can write just as good.”  He began to write and think, Ross smirks.

‘Can’t believe that worked, he’s pretty stupid.’

* * *

Alba shows Ruki his new song idea.

“How did anger and hatred make such a happy song?”  She asks.

“Dunno, let’s show Manager.”  He texts Ross to come to Ruki’s house.  “You want to try the beat?”

“Sure.”  She took the music and played along.

* * *

Ross read through the lyrics as Ruki still tried playing along.

“Having fun small one?”

“Yes!”  She says with pride.  “Do you play an instrument Ross San?”

“No.”  Ross read through the lyrics.  “Hell I’m not good with music.”

“Then why do you want to be our manager?”

“Ha?  Why not?”  Ross asks with a snide smile.  Alba comes in with a worn out face.

“S-Sorry…”

“Where did you go?”

“Forgot… my guitar… so I ran home and realized I left it… at that girl's party.”  He smiles.  “I got it back though.”  He looks up at Ross who held up his notebook with an expressionless look.

“What?”  He asks.

“Add more of a melody to the guitar, harmony and melody make a good song.”  He sat next to Alba.  “Add C sharps here.”

“O-Okay.”

“That’ll make it sound good.”

“You sure you know what you’re talking about?”

“Yes.  Play it and hear it for yourself.”  Ross hands Alba his guitar and waits for him to play.  Alba takes a deep breath and began to play, it sounded better then what Alba had originally wrote.  It sounded like it had more life than earlier.

“Wow, you know your stuff Manager.”

“Thanks, also your lyrics are nice so stick with them.”

“Okay.”  Alba said, he smiles at Ross.  “Thanks.”

“Uh… whatever.”  Ross looks back at Ruki who was going nuts on the drums.

* * *

After a week Alba had a bunch of new songs, taking Ross’s advice to heart.  Ross looked through all the songs and nods in approval.

“I guess you’re ready for another gig soon.”

“Y-Yeah.”  Alba smiles.

“Which is good since five people have asked for you to play for them.”

“Huh?!”  Alba was shocked.  “H-How did that happen?”

“Publicity my dear, I’ve spread the word that a cool new band has appeared.”  Ross smirks.  “So get ready to play your little heart out, after a while multiple people will want to hear Soul Mixer.”

“Wow… Thanks, you’re turning us around!”

“This is only part one.”  Ross said.  “You’re far from famous, but I’ll help you get there.”  Ross said with a sympathetic smile.  Alba felt like he was in a dream, almost like he could float.  “You okay?”

“Ah… fine.”  Alba felt a little embarrassed.  “I’m just… happy.”

“Well good, be happy.”  Ross pats his head.  “I know Ruki needs a basic schedule so I made this for both of you.”  He hands Alba a sheet of paper with all the dates they had to play on written on it.

“Thanks a lot.  I keep thanking you, kind of embarrassing.”  Alba chuckles.

“It’s fine, creepy but you’re all right.”

“Ow… you love insulting people don’t you?”

“Call it a hobby.”  Ross said.  “Get ready for this.”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

* * *

Ruki looks at all the times in horror.

“Well I knew this was bound to happen some day…”  She said.  “Mama’s gonna hate me for not getting this done at an appropriate pace.”

“This is what we needed Ruki, and it isn’t much.”  Alba said.  “You’ll still get to class and play at the same time.”

“Oh, okay.”

“So chin up, this is excited.”

“Okay.”  Ruki nods happily.

* * *

Alba helped Ruki with all their stuff and put it in the van.

“What are you two doing?”  Ross asks.  The two look at their manager, Alba looks at Ruki then spoke up.

“Um… packing her drums so she can play tonight.”

“You driving?”

“Yeah…?”  Alba nods.  Ross walks towards the passenger's side and crawls in.

“This is nice.”

“You’re coming Manager?”

“I am your manager, moron.”

“OW!”

“So of course I’m coming.”  He smiles sweetly.  Ruki crawls in the back and lays back, Alba shuts the back with force and walks to the drivers side.  

Alba starts it up and began to drive.  Ross turns the radio on and looks through the CDs Alba owns.

“Got anything interesting?”  

“Pick.”  Alba said.  Ross flipped through the CDs and found one that caught his eye, he smirks at the young brunette.

“I thought you hated Blue Mana.”

“UWA!”  Alba freaks out.  “P-PUT THAT BACK!”

“Eye’s on the road.”  Ross points while looking at the CD.  “Why do you have this?”

“My Mom bought it for me, I don’t care for them… but I gave their songs a listen.”

“Hm… let’s play this.”

“No, I don’t want to hear this stupid band all the way down.”  Ross puts it in and the first song began to play.

“Oooh this is catchy.”  He teases Alba.  Alba refused to look at Ross, he didn’t appreciate playing music played by a band he hated.  Ruki covered her ears and pouts in the back, Ross chuckles.  “You two are awful.”

“We don’t like Blue Mana.”

“You are going to have a harder time getting somewhere since Blue Mana and Soul Mixer are very similar.”

“I get it.”  Alba snaps.

“Don’t be like that.”  Ross teases again.  “You’ll get to where Blue Mana is, I’m sure.”

“Whatever.”  Alba said.

* * *

“This is where we have to play?”

“Yeah, this is it.”  The two look at the small stage in front of a college campus.

“Why here?”

“Because these music students were curious how you two play, so play.”  Ross waves them off.  “That teacher will help you set up.”

“Where are you going manager?”

“To hang up more of these, in case more people want to see you guys~”

“SERIOUSLY?!”

“Welcome to show biz kid.”  Ross drove off.  Alba huffs.

“You okay?”  Ruki asks.

“He’s getting on my nerves.”  Alba said.  “I’m very grateful for everything, but I feel like he’s trying to gain something from this.”

“How about you talk about it to him.”  Ruki said.  Alba looks at her with confusion.  “I mean, you two get along already… it’s been a few weeks since we’ve met and you consider him a friend.”

“That’s not really a good thing.”  Alba sighs, he waits for the teacher to help set up.

“Let’s get ready.”

“Kay.”  Alba follows Ruki to the stage.


	3. Soul Mixer's Manager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in class right now, and I don't know what's going on. Okay we're working groups...  
> I was online and found a Senyu Visukey doujin called "Blue Mana"... coincidence.

After the concert both kids were half asleep and done with the compliments they were getting.  Almost all of the students thought it was great and that they’re impressed that they’re young and playing well.  The two stood waiting for Ross to come back with the van.

After a few minutes of waiting the van pulls up.  Alba helps Ruki put her drums away and he carries her in the back again.  Alba walks to the passenger's side and slumps down.

“What took you so long?”

“Sorry, got lost.”

“Unbelievable.”  Alba mutters and rests his eyes.  Ross chuckles.

“You tired?”

“No…”  Alba said sarcastically.  He thought about what Ruki said, he sat up and asked.  “Why did you want to help Soul Mixer so badly?”

“Hm?”

“What are you gaining out of this?”  Alba asks.

“Well I thought you were good, I’m not gaining anything.  Hell I’m not asking you to pay me or anything… I kind of want to be in the music world again.”

“What were you before?”

“Huh?”

“You want to be in the music world, what were you to begin with?”  Alba asks.

“Oh, I was a singer.”  Ross said.  “Thought I told you that on that beach.”  Alba felt like an idiot for forgetting about that.  “I hung most of those things up and well… we may get more interested people.”

“Awwww…. I’m so tired to be happy or argue.”  Alba groans.  Ross chuckles.

“I’ll wake you up when we hit your place.”

“Okay.”  Alba curls up and conks out.

* * *

The two drop Ruki and her instruments off and headed home.

“How are you going to get back?”

“I was going to crash at your place.”  Ross got out and walks towards his home, Alba processed his sentence and freaked out.

“NONONO DON’T!”  Too late.  Ross looks at Alba’s Mom and waves.

“Good day ma’am.”  He walks towards Alba’s room, Alba stares at his Mom.

“I’m sorry he won’t leave!”  Alba whines.  “Manager you can’t stay in my room!”  Alba ran after Ross and tried pushing him off.  “Get out, this is my bed!”

“I’m tired, let me sleep.”

“This is my bed!”

“So?”  Ross said.

“Give me your sunglasses.”  Alba got distracted by Ross trying to sleep with his sunglasses on.  He slaps Alba’s hand away and turned away.  “Get out!”

“Nah.”  

“Where am I gonna sleep?”  He asks in a pitiful voice.  Ross just stared at him and pulls Alba down.  “WAH!”

“Just sleep here.”

“This is so gay…”  Alba cries.

“Says the guy who wears makeup.”

“SHUT UP!”  Alba hits Ross with a pillow.

“Ow… stop.”  Ross pushes Alba down and fell back asleep.  Alba turns away and passed out.  Ross woke up to check if he was asleep, he sighs in relief and takes his glasses off and passed out.

* * *

Alba woke up to see Ross still passed out on his bed, he freaks out and crawls out of the bed.  He felt like throwing up or passing out, he fell asleep with someone he just met weeks ago and it’s another guy.

“I… think I’m gonna be sick!”  Alba squeaks.  He rushes out of his room and too the living room.  He sighs and noticed his Mom staring at him

“Who’s the man in your room?”

“He’s Soul Mixer’s manager, he wanted to crash here, no one told me he’d be in my bed.”  He pouts.  Ross walks in yawning, still wearing his sunglasses.

“Morning.”

“I hate you.”

“You didn’t have to stay.”  Ross points out.  “Hello ma’am.”

“You are?”

“Ross, I’m this kids manager.”  He wraps an arm around Alba happily.  Alba’s Mom looks at him then back at Ross.

“How cute, you think the band is going to get somewhere.”

“OW!”  Alba squeaks.  Ross began to laugh at Alba.

“On the contrary ma’am.”  He spoke up.  “I think he and Ruki have a lot of potential, which is why I plan on getting Soul Mixer somewhere.”  Both look at him shocked.

“That’s sweet.  Tell me when he gets famous.”

“I LIVE WITH YOU!”  Alba shouts.  “YOU’LL KNOW!”

“Anyways Alba…”  Ross looks at his phone.  “We have a show tomorrow at three so get ready, and you have another one the next day.  I suggest warming up with the small one.”

“Fine, she might be doing school work though, I don’t usually bug her till the afternoon.”

“Hm?”

“She’s still in school, I respect her alone time.”

“Is that so?”  Ross grabs Alba’s arm.  “Then we’ll do something till she’s ready.”

“WHAT?!”

“Have fun Aru-Tan.”

“MOM!”  He shouts in embarrassment.

* * *

Alba looks around the beach while Ross collected seashells again, Alba watches him dig and collect.  Not a care in the world.

“Manager?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are we here?”

“Why not?”  Ross continued to walk and collect shells.  Alba kept watching him.

‘He’s so calm and seems open… but I barely know anything about Manager.’  Alba thought to himself.  ‘I wonder why he collects shells, and how he knows so much about music.  He seems so talented…  Wonder why he has so much faith in Soul Mixer?’

“Alba?”

“Huh?”  Ross was standing in front of him.  “WAH!”

“You okay?  Did you lose your brain?”

“Wha-NO!”  Alba yells, Ross stood without flinching.

“Kay…  Ruki may be ready now.”

“Ah… o-okay.”  Alba stood up and walked to the van.

* * *

“I’ve been writing my own song!”  Ruki proudly states, Alba looked so happy, he about cried.

“RUKI!”  He hugs her.  “This is so great!”

“It’s not good but for a ten year old it’s decent!”

“Let me see, let me see.”  Alba begs, Ruki hands him her rough draft.  His happy demeanor slowly left and became confused.  “What is this about?”

“I don’t know, I wrote notes.”

“Y-Yeah you wrote notes, but they’d sound like this.”  Alba took his guitar and played her shitty melody.  Ruki covered her ears.

“OKAY STOP!”

“You’ll need my help, for now try lyrics.”

“Aw.”  She pouts and sat back on her bed.  Ross looked at the two.  He sighs and lays down on her couch and turns the TV on.

“You need more experience to write, since you’re a hermit Ruki you don’t know much.”

“MEAN!”

“Truth.”  He comments.  “You need to live in order to write.”  Ruki looks down and kicks her feet off of her bed.

“I’ve been alive for ten years, and I hate it.”

“Hating your life is pathetic.”  Ross looks at her.  “You hate your life?  Then change it, do something that makes you happy.”  He looks at Alba.  “What makes you happy?”

“I guess… singing and playing.  I feel free when I play.”  Alba said.

“There, now you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, what makes you happy?”

“Playing my drums, playing along with Alba and having people cheer me on.  That makes me happy.”

“There, you don’t hate your life.”  Ross laid back down.  “Don’t ever let me catch you saying that again.”

“Okay.”  She curls up and thinks.

“You need help thinking?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah.”  She said.  Alba curls up next to her and thinks.  Ross looked at the two.

“Why not?”  He walks up to them and curls up like them.

* * *

The next day the two were awake real early.  Alba and Ruki looked dead to the world, unlike the other two Ross was wide awake.

“Let’s go you two.”  Ross smiles.  “We have two gigs in the other town so we’re staying the night.”

“In the van?”

“Yep, in this van!”  Ross said.  “Let’s go go go!”

“I’m scared.”  Alba said.  “Manager, are you alright?”

“Fine fine~”  He grabs Alba’s arm and drags him in the van, Ruki throws her small bag in with her drums and crawls into the back and fell asleep.

“Manager I’m so tired.”  Alba whines.  “Why do we have to go so early?”

“So we can be there by three?  Duh.”  Ross drove off, Alba looks out the window.

“I hate driving all around.”  Alba mutters, Ross looks at him and broke out laughing.  “W-What’s so funny?”

“If you hate this, then you’ll hate a tour bus.”  Ross said in a snarky voice.  “You’ll have to deal with this until Soul Mixer dies off.”

“Whatever.”  Alba sighs, Ross chuckles and continues driving.  “How the hell are you awake?”

“I’m a morning person.”

“I’d never guess.”

“Hm?”

“Well, no offense… but you look like the type to stay out late, hang out with friends, pick up girls and live the night.”

“Ha?”  Ross said.  “I hate bars and places with people!”  

“Y-You do?”

“In fact I hate almost everything you assumed I liked.”  Ross looks back at the road.  “Don’t assume what someone likes by how they look.”

“S-Sorry.”  Alba looks down and continues to watch the scenery.  “What do you like to do?”

“Boring things.  Mainly write, read, listen to music.  Cook… though I’m not good at it.”  

“O-Oh… okay.”  Alba responds.  He looks at Alba with a smug look.

“Was that question suppose to be dirty?”

“Wha-NO!”

“If it’s like that then I like doing young adorable men named Alba~”

“SHUT UP, THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEANT!”  Alba shouts in anger and embarrassment.  Ross only laughs.

“Okay okay I apologize.”  Ross said.  “What do you like to do in your freetime?”

“You’ve seen what I do in my free time, I’m boring aren’t I?”  Alba said.  Ross sighs and looks outside.

“I didn’t say that…”  Ross said.  “You probably do more than you think.”  

“Well some things I do are pretty embarrassing, I only told Ruki…”

“Can’t tell me?”  

“You’ll laugh.”  Alba looks away.  Ross began to chuckle at how Alba was acting.

“I promise I won’t.”

“Okay… I play soccer, though I’m bad at it.”  Silence.  “Manager?”  He looks over at Ross covering his mouth.

“YOU PROMISED!”  Alba cries, Ross tried to control his chuckles.  “YOU BASTARD!”  He began to punch his manager.

“Imagining you, scrawny, small you playing soccer!  How amusing~”

“I’M NOT SCRAWNY!”  Alba whines.

“Oh really?”  Ross snickers.  “You don’t look like you’re in shape.”

“I wear baggy clothes.”  Alba said.  “Don’t assume that I have a horrible body!”  

“I don’t believe you.”  Ross smirks.

“Do I have to prove it to you?”  Alba asks in a hurt voice.  Ross looks at Alba for a moment then continued driving.

“Giving me permission?”

“Permission for what?”  Alba asks, Ross about bursts in fits of laughter.

‘So innocent… either that or oblivious!’  Ross thought to himself.  Ross focuses back on the road.

“Manager?”  Alba got his attention.  “What did you mean?”

“Forget about it.”

“I’m curious.”  Alba said, he leans over and taps Ross’s shoulder.  “Manager?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Please tell me…”  He adjusts himself in his seat, leaning on his left side to get Ross’s attention.  “Please?”  

Ross notices Alba’s hoodie leaning off of his shoulder, his skin was visible.  Ross looks down at his legs, he was wearing blue skinny jeans.  The shape of his legs were slim like a womans.  He swallows hard looking at Alba’s body.

“Manager, hey hey Manager?  Our turn is up ahead.”  Alba’s voice broke Ross from his trance.

“Wha-”

“Our turn is over there, right?”  Alba points at the road that turned off the main road.

“Ah… y-yeah yeah.”  He broke into a cold sweat.  He sighs.

‘I can’t believe I was looking at this kids body…”  Ross looks at Alba.  “I’m curious though…’

“I don’t believe you’re in shape.”  Ross said again.  Alba slams his head against the headboard.

“I’LL PROVE IT!”

“Go Alba!”  Ruki calls in the back.  She was half asleep.  Alba unbuckles and took his hoodie off.  Ross watches the road for a moment, he looks at Alba who was trying to take his shirt off, Ross panics.

“YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

“I’M PROVING THAT I’M NOT SOME SMALL CHILD!”

“STOP IT!”  Ross’s face was red, from anger or embarrassment no one knows.

* * *

Alba got out of the van, putting his shirt and hoodie back on, Ross helps Ruki with her drums as Alba was tuning his guitar.  Ross glares at Alba.

“After this, never pull a shitty stunt like that again.”

“HUH?!”  Alba was done with Ross’s attitude.

“Trying to distract me with your disgusting body, I would’ve thrown up.”

“MY BODY ISN’T DISGUSTING!”

“Whatever.”  Ross hands Ruki her drumsticks and she hops on her set.  “I’m going to talk to our customer, don’t embarrass yourself.”  He walks off, Alba looks away from Ross.  Ruki looks at her drums for a moment, wings twitching.

“DRUM SOLO!”

* * *

The two ended their song, the people in the crowd cheered and clapped for them.  Alba nods at Ruki.  She leans into her mic.

“Thank you and good night!”  Bu dum dum.  She hits her drums, everyone cheered again.  As the crowd settled and tried talking to the two, Ross walks up to them.

“Look at you two, you’re looking more and more like stars.”

“YAY!”  Ruki said happily.  Alba sighs and put his guitar away.  Ross smacks his head.

“OW!”

“Can I talk to you?”

“No.”  Alba said.  He got up and walked to the van, Ross grabs Alba and drags him off.  

“Ruki go to the van, I’ll get your drums.”

“Kay!”  Ruki runs into the van.  Ross pushes Alba and glares at him, though his eyes weren’t visible Alba felt weak.

“I’m sorry I offended you.”

“HUH?!”  Alba stares at Ross in shock.  “M-Manager?”

“I’m apologizing okay?”  Ross sighs.  “Next time don’t prove me wrong.  You don’t need to show me, or anyone, anything okay?”

“O-Okay…”

“If you’re going to be famous you need to watch out for fans who’ll want your body.  Your favorite singer almost lost his shirt once.”  Ross said, Alba bursts into laughter.

“Heh heh, really?”

“Uh huh.”  Ross kept his cool composure.  “I don’t want you or Ruki to get hurt.  So don’t do that, got it?”

“O-Okay.”  Alba nods.  “Let’s go get Ruki’s drums.”  Alba walks towards the van, Ross smiles and lets out a loud sigh.

“That went well.”


	4. The Exciting City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so busy with college, mid terms and all... and Confessions is on hold cause I have no clue how to continue that chapter I'm writing so I'll have to redo a lot of it. Which sucks because I don't want to do that, I'm lazy.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter... if anyone is reading this...

“This is sooo fun~!!!”  Ruki said as she took a bite of her cheeseburger.  “I rarely go to McDonalds… but that girl looks like she’s seen better days…”  She took another bite.

“Yeah, Ruki are you seriously going to eat two cheeseburgers AND those pancakes all by yourself?”

“Is that a challenge?”  She asks in a determined voice.

“No… please don’t make yourself sick.”  Alba said.  Ross laughs at the two.

“Don’t ruin her fun Alba.”  Ross said.  “You two rocked today, no negative comments and we got more requests for later.  Chicken.”  Alba gave Ross one nugget.  “Trust me when I say that you two are doing great, soon enough we’ll look for someone to join Soul Mixer.”

“Is that a good thing?”  Ruki crawls up, she took some fries and stares at her Manager.

“Of course, more people means more options for music.  You only have a guitar and drums…”

“Okay.”  Ruki took one of the cookies and crawls back.  Ross looks at Alba.

“Is it okay if we hold auditions?”  Ross asks, Alba took a sip of his drink and nods.

“That’s the only way to tell if someone is good.”  He said, he hands Ross another chicken.  “When can we start?”

“Soon, people are requesting to join.”  Ross said.  “Doubt they know what they’re getting into.”

“Seriously?”  Alba asks.  “Jeez, this isn’t going to be easy.”  He leans back in his seat and sighs.  “Are we sleeping in the van tonight?”

“Yeah, sorry bout that.”

“Awww.  I call sleeping in the middle seat.”

“I want that seat.”  Ross complains.  “I’m the one who keeps driving.”

“I want it though, I’m the one performing.”  Alba argues.  Ross smirks.

“Want to share again?”

“I’D RATHER SLEEP ON THE FUCKING ROOF!”

“Then sleep there.”  Ross points at his seat.  “You seem comfortable there.”

“I want a bed.”  Alba complains.  Ross sighs.

“Get use to this Alba.”  Ross said.  “Imagine a tour bus.”

“Sounds horrible.”  Alba whines.

* * *

The three pass out in the van.  Alba laid back in the passenger seat, Ross laid in the middle, and Ruki was in the back like always.  Alba couldn’t sleep, he looks up at the ceiling and sighs.  He looks at Ruki who was sound asleep, and Ross who was looking at the ceiling as well.

“Can’t sleep?”  Alba asks, he turns on his stomach and smiles.

“Nah.”  Ross shook his head.  “You?”

“Same.”  Alba said.  “I’m uncomfortable.”

“Eh?”

“I want a bed or something.”  Alba said.  Ross chuckles a bit.  He used his elbows to prop himself up, Alba was still laying on his stomach.

“You seem okay in that chair.”

“Heh heh, do I?”  Alba giggles.  “You seem comfy yourself.  And are you trying to sleep with your glasses on?”

“I want to be cool 24/7.”  Ross said in a playful voice.

“Cool?  Are you serious?”

“Not everyone can be cute like you.”  What Ross said made Alba blush.  He looks down.

“I’m not cute.”

“You have big eyes, I think you can pull off crossdressing.”

“That’s not a good thing.”  Alba said.

“We can get a ton of money if you did that.”

“NO!”  Alba threw a pillow at Ross playfully.  “I like being a guy thank you very much.”

“You do?”  He asks.  “With that makeup you wear I thought you were trying to change~”  Ross smirks.  Alba sighs, but his smile never left.  He stares at his manager happily.  Ross stares at him, curious.

“What are you staring at Alba?”

“Nothing…”  Alba said.  “Nothing at all.”  He turns around.  “We need sleep.”

“Yeah.”  Ross nods.

* * *

The group drove around the next day, all of them singing along to Blue Mana’s songs in a mocking manner.  After the group laughs it off they turn it off and look around the city.

“You guys want to stop at a Dunkin Doughnuts or something?”  Ross asks.  Alba and Ruki nod.

“I want a doughnut!”  Ruki shouts.  Ross shook his head.

“I guess Lumiere decides for us.”  He chuckles.  

“That’s how it usually goes.”  Alba said.  The group got out and ate at the place, Ross took a sip of his coffee and sighs.  He looks at Alba, who was playing with his orange juice.

“So your show will be late at night.  I recommend that this one sleeps before the show.”

“Quit treating me like a child.”  Ruki pouts.

“You’re ten, I will treat you as such.”  He said.  She looks away, her pouting continues.  Ross smirks and looks back at Alba.  “Anyways I want to also tell you that while we’re waiting for ten to hit, you should brainstorm a new song.”

“Aw.”  Alba groans.  “Do I have to?”

“Yes.”  Ross nods.  “I can help you if you want.”  Ross said in a kinder tone.

“O-Oh thanks…”  Alba nods.  “I’d appreciate your help.”

“How come you always help Alba but not me?”  Ruki complains.

“I do help you.”  Ross said.  “I tell you to go to bed early.”

“NO!”  Ruki continues to pout.  “I see how it is, you like Alba more than me.”

“That’s not true.”  Alba said.  “You’re overreacting.”

“No I’m not, he does everything for you cause you’re his favorite.”

“I’m sure Manager likes you just as much.”  Alba looks at Ross.  “Right?”

“Not the same exactly.”

“SEE?!”  Ruki points at him.

“But I do care about you too Ruki.”  Ross said.  “The reason I don’t help you with writing is because I don’t know your style, you need to find your style and a topic to write about.  Then, and only then can I help you.”

“What’s Alba’s style?”  Ruki asks.

“Oh he’s a copy of Blue Mana.”

“AM NOT!”  Alba shouts.  “I thought we weren’t going to compare the two bands.”

“Too bad, still too similar.”  Ross smirks at the brunette.  “Become original then tell me to stop comparing.”

“Worst manager ever.”  Alba looks away, Ross chuckles.

“You love me~”

“You wish.”

* * *

Ruki messes with Alba’s guitar in the back while they drove around the town.  She looks at the boys in front.

“I’m bored back here.”  She said.

“Should’ve brought a book or something to do.”  Alba said in a calm tone.

“What about you?”

“I brought my writing journal.”  Alba held it up.  “Just sit still and put that down.”  He commands her to put his instrument down.  She pouts, refusing to put the guitar down.  She looks outside.

“Let’s play I spy!”  She said happily.

“Do we have to?”  Ross asks.

“I spy with my little eye…”  Ruki looks out the window.  “Something… red!”

“The car next to us?”  Alba asks.

“Nope.”

“That sign.”  Ross asks.

“Nope.”  The two thought for a moment.  

“The… boat over there?”

“No.”  She giggles.

“Nothing else is red on the road.”  Ross said in an angered tone.  Alba looks back then let out a happy sigh.

“Is it the sticker on my guitar?”

“Yep!”

“I can’t see that you shit!”  Ross shouts.

“Teehee~”  She giggles and curls up around the guitar.

“My turn.”  Alba said.  “I spy something… Orange.”

“It’s the truck behind us!”  Ruki said.

“Correct.”

“I can’t see any of these things!  Give me a chance!”

“Aren’t you competitive.  And I thought you didn’t want to play.”  Alba teases.  Ross glares at Alba.

“If I wasn’t driving I’d punch you.”

“Aw… my manager is so mean~”  Alba chuckles.  “You can go now.”

“I spy something cute.”

“It’s Ruki.”  Alba answered.

“Correct.”

“Yay!”  Ruki cheers.  Alba looks at Ross.

“That was way too easy!”

“You’re way too easy.”

“OW!”  Alba squeaks.  “I don’t need this.”  Alba punches Ross’s arm.  Ross mouths ‘ow’ and continued driving.

“Any new ideas?”

“No.”  Alba looks outside.  “I spy… something white.”

“Paper?”  Ross asks.

“No, it’s outside.”

“It’s that car!”  Ruki said.

“She got it.”

“Fucking hate this game.”  Ross groans.

“I think you have no observation skills.”  Alba said.  He ignored Ross’s glare and continued to think.

“So what if I never notice?”  Ross asks.  “No one ever noticed me!”

“Is that true?”  Alba asks.

“It’s… it’s … whatever.”  Ross growls.  Alba was more confused.  He shook his head and went back to thinking.  Ruki strums away and waits for someone to talk, it never came.

* * *

“WOW!”  Ruki runs around the mall of the city, she’s never seen a place so big.  Alba looks around with her.

“Manager this place is incredible.”

“Isn’t it awesome?”  He asks.  “My older brother always took me here, he’d get me out of school and we’d hang out here until midnight.”  Ross looks up remembering his youth.

“Wait, is this your hometown?”

“Uh huh.”  Ross said.  “I wanted to show you and Ruki my favorite stores.”  He said, Alba looks at him for a moment then smiles sweetly.

“I’d like that.”  Alba nods, Ross looks away trying to hide his face.  “Ah, Lumiere come back!”

“SO COOL!”  She kept running.  Alba ran after her, Ross walks behind.

“Caught ya!”  Alba says in a playful tone.  Ruki giggles.

“No!”  She squeaks.  The two look at Ross.  “Where are we going first?”

“Well there is this bookstore, it has song books you might like.”  Ross said.  “Also a huge music store.”

“Anything else?”  Ruki asks.  Ross gave a playful smile and sways back and forth.

“Well there is an arcade but I don’t think you’d li-”

“ARCADE?!”  Both Ruki and Alba said in unison.

“Oh, you want to go to the arcade?”

“YES YES YES!”

“Well we can do that at the end.”  Ross said.  “Come on let’s go shop first.”  He walks with the two excited children.

* * *

Ruki stares at the arcade in aw.

“It’s so COOL!”

“You are not like normal girls…”  Ross said, she ignores him and looks at the prizes.

“What do you mean by that?”  Alba asks.

“Well most girls I knew didn’t like arcade games.  In fact they hated it… also they loved shopping and talking about boys… and flirted a hell of a lot.”  Ross’s face showed disgust.

“Oh?”  Alba chuckles.  “Girls must’ve been all over you.”

“What does that mean?”

“Ah…  well…”  Alba looks around embarrassed.  “I did not mean to say that out loud…”  He mumbles.

“Alba?”

“Uh you see… hey what’s Ruki looking at?”  He rushes towards his friend, Ross watches then sighs.  A faint smile grew.

“That boy can be real cute without trying.”  Ross said.  He joins the two and looks at the prizes.

“I want that!”  Ruki points at a giant giraffe.  “Can I get that?”

“You need to play games Ruki.”  Alba said.

“I still have a lot of money that Mama gave me.”  She bought a card and ran off, Alba and Ross bought one too and walked off.

“So now what?”

“Oh I don’t know, I mean it’s an arcade-”

“Quiet, Asshole.”  Alba walks off and looks at the different games.  He saw luck based game and tried it.  He lost multiple times.  “Well that was a waste.”  He played ski ball, something he was decent at.  Ruki was playing a random game to earn tickets, determined to get the giraffe.  After four hours of playing random games Ruki ran up to Alba.

“I have a lot of tickets.”

“Me too.”  The two walk up to the counter.

“How much is the giraffe?”  She asks in a cute voice.

“600.”  The man said.  Ruki’s wings went down.

“I don’t have that many.”  She squeaks.  Alba sighs and puts his card down.

“Just use those two.”  Alba said.  Ruki hugs her best friend.

“YAY!”  She squeaks.  “I love you Alba~”

“Love you too.”  He said, the man hands Ruki the giraffe and walks off.  The two look around.  “Where did Manager run off to?”  He asks.

“He has to still be here.”  She said.  “I haven’t seen him trying to get any tickets so he’s probably playing the for fun games.”

“Must be.”  Alba and Ruki look around.  Ruki tugs on Alba’s shirt.  “What?”  Alba asks, Ruki held up a finger to demand silence.  She points at a DDR game, Alba looks up and grew in shock.

“Is that-?”

“Yeah.”  Ruki nods.  “He’s getting perfects.”

“What a shitty j-pop song.”  Alba giggles.  “Does he understand it?”

“I sure as hell don’t.”  Ruki confesses.  The two wait for him to stop, as soon as the song was over and his score showed up the two clapped and cheered.  Ross jumps in surprise.

“WAH!”

“Nice moves Manager.”  Alba said.

“You rocked!”  Ruki chimes in.

“H-H-How long were you watching me?!”  Ross asks in embarrassment.  Alba and Ruki look at each other and giggle.

“We wouldn’t say the whole time… but most of it.”  Ruki said.

“You… I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU TWO!”  Ross hid his face.  “I hate you two…”

“Hey.”  Alba walks up and forces his hands out of his face.  “You did awesome, you got real into it.  Ruki and I were mesmerized.”  He said, Ross turned an even darker shade of red.

“That’s worse!”  Ross shoves Alba away.  “God, you got your damn giraffe, let’s go.”

“Okay.”  Ruki sings and skips away, Alba walks with Ross.

“You were good.”

“Shut up.”  Ross growls, Alba chuckles and continues to walk.

* * *

The group arrives at the party they were suppose to play at.  Ruki rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

“Tired.”  She mumbles.

“I know bud.”  Alba rubs her head, her wings twitch.  “When this is over we go home.”

“Yay.”  She hugs Alba.  “I miss Mama.”

“I know you do.”  Alba said, Ross looks at the two and rolls his eyes.

“How are you going to stand going on tour?”

“Hm?”

“If Soul Mixer gets that far you’re going to be away from home for a long time.”

“A long time?”  Ruki asks in sadness.

“Yes, but I’m sure this band will be close enough for you to consider it family.”  Ross said.  “I remember a member from Blue Mana saying that.”

“Enough with that band!”  Alba protests.  “God I’m sick of it.  Come on Ruki, let’s go set up.”

“Kay.”

* * *

After the show people were talking to Alba and Ruki, impressed on how talented two kids were.  Ruki was so out of it that she couldn’t keep up.  Alba tried talking to the few at once while Ross was packing Ruki’s drums.  When that was done Ross looks back.

“Yo, Alba Ruki, time to go!”

“Good bye.”  Alba said, he picks Ruki up and places her in the back like always.  He crawls to the passengers side.  The group drove off and Alba sees the city go by quickly.

“I heard some positive comments, you guys are stepping it up.”

“Yeah.”  Alba nods.  “Thanks to you.”

“I did nothing really, I gave you guys a push… that’s all.”

“Well thanks for the push.”  Alba said.  “I’m grateful from the bottom of my heart.”  Alba said.  Ross looks at him with a disgusted face.

“Ew.”

“I don’t care if you insult me, I mean it.  I’m glad I met you that day.”  Alba said with his same sweet smile, Ross hesitates and looks back at the road.

“W-Whatever…”  He stutters.  “A-Anyways we are having tryouts at the High School tomorrow at four.”

“Eh?  Tomorrow?”

“Yes.  You’re the lead singer and guitarist so you have to be there.”

“Aw…”  Alba whines.  “Curse me being a big role.”

“Ha ha~”  Ross laughs.  “Also is it okay if I crash at your place again?”

“As long as you’re not in my bed.”

“You want me to join you?”

“NO!”

“So mean.”  Ross said.  “I’ll sleep on the couch then.”

“Thank you.”  Alba sighs.  

* * *

“Hm?”  A young man stops at a sign in the store he worked at.  “A band called “Soul Mixer” is in need of members?”

“Hey can you help us lift these heavy boxes?  Glass is in it!”

“Ah, sure.”  He shoves the paper in his pocket and helps his co-workers.  “Got it.”

“Thanks Crea.”

“No problem~”


	5. Bass Player

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I woke up way too early and my classes start in an hour, I finished this way to fast but I loved typing this! So enjoy P.S Chibi stop with the stupid ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) you perv!

Alba walks up to Ross the next day and shook him awake, he grumbles and goes under the blankets.  Alba giggles.

“Manager, it’s time to get up.  We’ll have to be at the High School soon.  We still need to pick up Ruki.”

“Ug… go away… too tired.”  He mumbles.  Alba sighs and sat next to him on the couch.  

“Come on Manager.”  Alba tried pushing him off.  “I said… come...ON!”  He yanks him off the couch.  Ross groans his displeasure, Alba hands Ross his sunglasses.  “Here.”

“It’s too early.”  Ross said as he puts his glasses on.

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

“WHAT?!”  Ross shouts.

“Now you’re awake.”

“Hurry up!”  Ross got up and ran to find his clothes.

“WHY ARE YOU ONLY WEARING YOUR BOXERS?!  DO THOSE COUNT AS BOXERS?!”  Alba shouts, Ross quickly got his pants on and looked for his shirt.

“Yes they count!”

“Those were so tight…”  Alba said in a disturbed face.

“Forget about it and help me find my shirt!”  He barks.  Alba shook his head, trying to forget and looks for Ross’s shirt.  Alba found it and threw it at Ross.

“Go, we need to pick Ruki up.  She’s been done with her school work for a while now.”

“Got it got it.”  Ross sighs.

“Hey this was your idea!”  Alba slips a jacket on and walks out.  Ross follows him and the two hop in the van.

* * *

“So this is a high school?”  Ruki asks as the three sit in the gym.

“Yep.”  Alba nods.  “This is the one I dropped out of.”  He said.

“Oh… so how many people are coming?”  Ruki asks Ross about the auditions.  He looks at his phone.

“A few.”  He said.  “Not many.”  Ross leans back.  “Remember Alba, this new member has to be good.”

“Like we’re going to find an expert.”  Alba said.

“That’s not what I’m saying.”  Ross said.  “This person just needs music experience.

“Kay.”  Alba said, a person walked in at that moment.  A boy who looked younger than Alba.

“Is this the tryouts for that band?”

“Yep, you want to step up and tell us what you’re going to do?”  Alba said sweetly.

“Um… I was going to sing.”

“Okay, whenever you’re ready.”  Alba nods and waits.  The group watches the kid, he smiled and took a deep breath.

* * *

“This is going nowhere…”  Ruki groans.  “Majority of these people don’t play an instrument, we don’t need a singer…”

“True.”  Ross nods.  “Since singer is taken we need someone with instrumental talent.”  Ross said, he looks at the time.  “We need to leave anyways.”

“I guess it’s still only Ruki and I.”  Alba said in disappointment.

“Looks like it.”  Ross pats Alba’s back.  The door opens slightly.  “We’re leaving.”

“O-Oh are tryouts over?”  The three look over in shock, people are still coming in.  Alba’s jaw dropped at the sight of a man wearing a white hoodie.  He whispers to Ross, trying to avoid offending the man.

“Manager, this guy looks like an adult.”

“He is an adult.”  Ross nods.

“Yeah, but older than you.”  The man was tall, he had sky blue eyes and a warm smile.  What stood out however, was his out of control hair style, it was spiked and was black and white.

“Um, well can I try out?”

“Ah… sure… what are you going to do for us?”  Alba asks.  The man smiles and held up his bass.

“I play bass.”  He smiles.  “Also keyboard… but I didn’t bring that.”  The adult looks at the speaker.  “May I?”

“Go ahead.”  Ross nods.  The man smiles and unplugs the mic and plugs his bass in.  The man took a deep breath and began to strum the notes, it was a calm yet cool sound.  The group began to rock back and forth to his playing.

The man looked so peaceful, almost like he was dreaming while playing.  He played a more serious bassline and the group was taken aback a bit.  After he was done he looks up at them with a nervous smile.

“S-So how was it?”  He asks.  The group claps.

“You were the only good person we’ve had all day!”

“Really?”

“Who are you?”  Alba asks.  The man smiles.

“Names Crea.”

“Crea, I have to ask this.  Did you ever do anything in music before?  If not you have some serious talent!”

“Oh, thanks~”  Crea smiles.  “Actually I was in this band called Blue Mana, I was the bass player.”  The group froze.

“Y-You were in Blue Mana?”

“Uh huh.”  Crea nods.  “You’ve heard of it?  I was Shii-Ta- I mean Shion’s best friend.”  Crea said with a smile, the group looks at him to stunned to move.  “I was so surprised to see another band looking for members.  Ever since Blue Mana split I was a little depressed, I was hoping I could join this one!”  An innocent smile grew on his face.

“Ah…”  Alba looks at Ruki and Ross.  “Give us a moment to talk.”

“Hm?”  Crea watches the three go in a circle and whisper.

‘What do we do?’  Alba asks.

‘Let him join?’  Ross answers.

‘But he’s a former member of Blue Mana!’  Alba whispers violently.

‘That could be an advantage.’

‘I think he’s okay, I mean I feel bad for the guy.  Looks so hopeful that he’ll make it in.’  Ruki said.

‘You want him in?!’

‘I’ll feel bad if we reject him!’  She admits.

‘What?!’

‘I don’t want to see a grown man cry Alba San!’  She squeaks.

‘Alba this man is incredibly talented.’  Ross points out.

‘So?’

‘We don’t have a bass player, and a former member of Blue Mana could show people that Soul Mixer is better!  We’d have people thinking “Hey isn’t he from that popular band?  Him being here must mean that this band is better.”.  See what I’m getting at?’

‘I see.’  Alba nods.

‘Also everyone else sucked ass so he’s our only option.’

‘Not if we hold another audition.’

‘Alba, don’t let this chance escape you!  Crea is gifted, he’s a social butterfly and charming.  Admit it, that guy is hot!’  The two others look back at him, he smiles sweetly and goes back to messing with his bass.

‘Okay you got me, he’s attractive.’

‘Ross San I’m only ten.’  Ruki said.  ‘Don’t make me think about that already.’

‘You were doomed from the start.’  Ross said.  ‘Trust me Alba, I’m telling you Crea will be helpful and he’s very kind and accepting.’

‘He is?’

‘You wanted someone that’ll get along with Ruki.  He’ll get along with Ruki for sure.’

‘Let’s prove it.’  Alba snarls.  The three look back at Crea, they walk up to him and introduce themselves.

“I’m Alba, the guitarist and lead singer.”  He said.  Crea nods.

“Nice to meet you Alba Kun.”  Crea said.  He looks at Ruki.  “Woah you’re tiny, you are?”

“I’m Lumiere…”  She looks away, her social anxiety acting up.  “But you can call me Ruki.”

“Ruki Chan?”  He looks at her then smiles.  “You must be the youngest huh?”

“Yeah I’m only ten?”

“Ten?  Wow and you can play an instrument?”

“The drums.”

“That’s amazing!”  Crea said in excitement.  Ruki looks at him in surprise.  “I mean I played piano at my foster home, but that was when I was eleven.  However I didn’t play bass till I was fourteen!  You’re amazing Ruki Chan!”

“I-I am?”  She was embarrassed, Crea nods again.

“Yes!  Can I play with you?  That sounded wrong… I meant play at your side.”

“Yeah!”  Ruki nods.  “I would want nothing more!”  Ruki and Crea smile at each other, Ross smirks at Alba.

“Guess it’s two against one.”  He said.  Alba sighs and walks up to Crea.

“Welcome to Soul Mixer.”

“I-I’m in?!”

“Yeah.”

“Ah…. YAHOOOOOO!”  He jumps and hugs Alba.  “I WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!”

“I’m sure you won’t.”  Alba said while his body was being crushed.  Crea looks at Ross, he points at him still holding Alba.

“You are?”

“I’m Soul Mixer’s manager, Ross.”  Ross said.

“Oh, okay~”  Crea nods.  “So when do we play?”

“Um, we have practice times.”  Alba looks at Ross, Ross shows him the times.

“Yay!”  Crea smiles.  “Can I get your phone numbers?”

“Sure.”  Alba, Ruki, and Ross trade phone numbers with Crea.  “By the way Crea, can you write songs?”

“Of course, I helped Shion with all of his songs~”  Crea said in confidence.  “I can’t sing though.”

“You can’t?”  Alba asks.

“I cannot, I sound awful.”  Crea smiles.  Ruki looks at him then back at Alba.

“I guess not everyone can sing.”  Ruki said.

“I guess.”  Alba nods.  “Well we’re glad to have another member.  Let’s make Soul Mixer a hit!”

“Yeah!”  The other three shout.

* * *

“Neh neh Alba Kun!”  Crea was sitting in Alba’s home watching the brunette write.  Alba looks at Crea.

“Yeah Crea Kun?”

“What are you writing?”

“Song ideas.  Can’t think of anything good though.”

“Ooooh do you write love songs?  Blue Mana never wrote love songs.”

“No, I never had someone I liked so I don’t write love songs.”  Alba said.

“Aw.  Doesn’t anyone fall in love anymore?”

“Why don’t you write a love song.”  Alba said.  Crea looks at Alba with big puppy eyes.

“I never liked anyone before.”  Crea mumbles.  “I mean I’ve had a small crush here and there, but never love.”  Crea smiles.  “I’m hoping I meet the right person one day.”

“Keep waiting and you’ll never find someone.”  Ross walks in with Ruki and had to comment.

“You’re so mean Manager!”  Crea whines.

“Can’t you call me something else?”

“Hm?”  Crea was confused.  “Why?  Alba Kun calls you “Manager”.”

“Just call me something else.  And drop that “kun” crap would ya?”  Ross said, Ruki looks at Crea.

“It’s their thing.”  She teases, Alba threw a pen at her.

“Quiet, that could lead to the wrong impression.”  He said.  She giggles and runs to the bean chair.

“Crea Kun Crea Kun watch this!”  She sat down and sinks in.  “Weeeeeee~”  Crea began to laugh.

“Ruki Chan where did ya go?”  He crawls over to the chair.  “Ruki Chan?”

“Hi~”  She pops her head out, Crea fell over and laughed harder.  Ruki giggles and crawls out.  “Ross San when is our next performance?”

“Tomorrow.”  Ross said.  “I hope you’re ready to play.”

“I was in a band you know.”  Crea said.  “And no offense but this band is very similar.”

“We get that a lot.”  Alba said.  “I don’t know how to stand out.”

“We need a style!”  Crea said.  “Blue Mana’s thing wa-”

“Okay guys.”  Alba looks at everyone.  “I know we’re a lot like Blue Mana, but if we’re ever going to get anywhere with Soul Mixer… we’ve got to stop comparing ourselves to Blue Mana.  Blue Mana is dead and gone, we can show people that we’re not a copy of them and we’re talented.  Isn’t that what all of us want?”

“That’s what I want Alba San!”  Ruki said.

“I went to tryouts to find a new band, so I guess I should stop looking at the past.”  Crea said in a sad tone.

“Crea I know you miss Blu-”

“No Alba Kun it’s okay.”  Crea smiles.

“I’m sorry.”  Alba sighs.  “Let’s practice a bit before we our next show.”

“DRUM SOLO!”  Ruki goes to the one drum in Alba’s house.

“Wait RUKI NO!”

“BASS SOLO!”  Crea joins her.

“Why?!”  Alba covers his ears.

* * *

The car ride was long, the city was farther away than the last one.  Ross drove, Alba sat next to him watching the scenery like always.  Ruki and Crea were playing Mad Libs.

“Name a verb.”

“Punching.”  Crea said.  Ruki wrote it.

“Number.”

“592,630,843.”

“Ah wait wait…630...84...3.”  She smiles.  “Name a color.”

“Green.”

“Alright.”  She began to read the Lib.  Alba looks back at the two, he lets out a sigh and watches the scenery.

“Those two sure got close fast.”

“Jealous?”  Ross asks.

“Just weird how Crea and Ruki are so far apart in age and they’re getting along like best friends.”  Alba slouches.  “They just met as well.”

“I told you Crea is very kind and accepting.”  Ross said.  “And I also said he’d get along well with Ruki.  He’s a big kid.”  Ross said.

“A big kid huh?”

“Yeah, he’s really good at interacting.  He never sees the bad in someone, only good.”

“Kind of like you.”  Alba said.  Ross looks at him then back at the road.

“I-I’m not like that.”

“You never judged Ruki or I.”

“Who says I haven’t?  Maybe I think things all the time.”  Ross smirks.  Alba gives him his sweet smile and shook his head.

“I know you don’t.”  Alba said.

“How do you know for sure.”  Ross said.

“Because I know you.”  Alba looks back outside.

“You know me?  You don’t know a damn thing.”

“Well you keep too many secrets.  But I know you still.”  Alba smiles again.  “And I like you with or without secrets.”

“Ah… you...um.”  Ross didn’t know what to say.  Alba continues to smile at his manager.  Ruki looks over at the two.

“Ruki Chan?”  Crea asks.

“Those two… I’m a little jealous.”  She said.

“Hm?”  Crea looks at them.  “Why?”

“They got close since we met Ross San.”  Ruki lays down.  “Those two for some odd reason click, I never had that with anyone.  Even though Alba is my best friend… we don’t get along like he does with Ross…”

“You okay?”

“It’s not fair.”  Ruki sighs.  “I think Alba likes Ross more.”  She curls up, Crea gave her a confused look.

“Ruki… do you kind of like Alba?”

“AH!”  She turned red.  “Um… NONONO!”

“Ruki?”  Alba looks back.  “You okay?”  She hid her face in Crea.

“H-Hey don’t hide in me!”  Crea said.  “Ruki?  Ruki Chan?!”


	6. Best Friend

The four stop at a place to eat, everyone was enjoying themselves.  Almost everyone.  Alba looks at Ruki who was across from him, she was playing with her crayons on the table with no desire to draw.

“Ruki?”  Alba got her attention.  “You okay?”

“Um… fine.”  She said.

“You don’t look okay, we’re at a diner… don’t you like going to places like this?”

“I’m not feeling good.”  She said.  “Crea said something that made me sad.”

“Crea!”  Alba gave Crea a “really?” face.  Crea held his arms in defense.  “You just joined and are already hurting Ruki?”

“Hey hey I said one thing and now she’s upset.”  Crea said in panic.  “Lets forget about that and order something.”  

“God aren’t we a lovely group.”  Ross mutters.  Alba elbows him, he shot Alba a glare.  He whispers in his ear.

“I don’t want Crea to hurt Ruki, she’s got bad social anxiety.”

“Ah I get it I get it.”  Ross pushes Alba off.  Alba growls and looks back at Ruki, who was still playing with crayons.

“Ruki, come with me for a second.”  Alba said, Ruki follows him outside.  Ross looks at Crea awkwardly.

“So… Ross?”  Crea starts.  “What do you do for fun?”

“Um… I took up shell collecting about a year ago.”  Ross said, the two were stuck again.

“I started my job about a year ago.”

“Where did you work?”

“A Walmart.”  Crea said.  “Um what did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything, I have a lot of money thanks to my last job so I didn’t have to work.”  Ross said, Crea gave the most confused look.

“Where did you live?”

“With my older brother.”  Ross said.

“Cool, what’s your brothers name?”

“Why should I tell you?  You wanna hit on him?”  Ross asks in a sadistic tone.

“No, I’m just curious.”  Crea said with a smile.  Ignoring the sadist rude comment, Crea seemed use to harsh comments.

“You wonder where those two went?”  Ross asks.  “Never seen that girl so down, you know what’s going on?”

“I know.”  Crea nods.  Ross looks at Crea with an almost surprised face.

“You do?  Tell me!”

“Nah, this is something she needs to work out with Alba.”

* * *

“Ruki.”  Alba looks at her.  “What’s going on, I’m your best friend you can tell me.”

“No.”  She shook her head.  “You’ll hate me!”

“I won’t.  Come on.”

“You’ll never want to be my friend again!”  Ruki squeaks, Alba looked hurt.

“Ruki how could you say that?”  Alba ask.  “I could never hate you, you’re my best friend.  The only person I’m actually close to, I could tell you anything!”  

“You really want to know?”  She asks.

“Yes.”  Alba nods.  The two stood in silence, felt like an hour has passed, Ruki took a deep breath.

“I have a crush on someone.”  Nothing.  Alba started to chuckle.

“That’s all?  Ruki I wouldn’t hate you if you liked someone.”  He pats her head.

“But it’s wh-”

“Let’s go back, I’m sure Crea and Ross are waiting.”  Alba walked back in, Ruki close behind.  “Sorry about that.”

“We ordered without you.”

“HUH?!”

“He’s kidding Alba Kun!”  Crea said.  “Well I told the lady we were waiting for you two to come back before he could order.”

“Damn you.”  Ross mutters.  Alba sighs in relief and walks back into the booth, Ruki on the other side.   She began to draw a flower on her menu.

“She’s better.”  Alba mutters.

“Ew, the way you’re looking at her is disgusting.”

“Quiet.”  Alba hits Ross’s forehead lightly.

* * *

The group was back in the van doing nothing again.  Alba looks outside like always, he glances at Ross then asks.

“Where are we playing?”

“At a casino.”

“A… A WHAT?!”

“They asked for you, it was a request.”

“I cannot believe you’d take two kids into a casino.”

“At least it ain’t a stripper club, even though I know you’d want to go.  Hell I can call one and see if you could perform.”  Ross said in a happy voice.  Alba gave Ross a look and goes back to his menu, Ross snickers.  “What’s wrong Alba, don’t you like women?”

“I’m not letting you use our band to get laid.”  Alba scolds.  Ross starts to chuckle, Alba took his phone from him.

“How are you going to be famous if you don’t perform?”  Ross asks, Alba shook his head.  Somehow Ross understood what Alba was saying.  “Come on~  We’d have a fun story to tell everyone!”

“Go yourself.”  Alba mutters.  Ross chuckles at Alba.

“It’d be no fun, Crea you wanna come?”

“Nah, those places aren’t my thing.”  Crea said.

“What is your “place”?  A ball pit?”

“I would never leave a ball pit.”  Crea said happily.

“Great.”  Alba starts.  “Now we have two kids to watch over.”

“Told you he was a big kid.”  Ross said.  “I think you lost your brain growing up.”  Ross grew a sweet smirk, yet his tone and aura didn’t match.

“I’ve heard that before.”  Crea said.  “I have a brain.”  He looks outside at the sky.  “Those clouds don’t look happy.”

“Shut up they’ll go away.”  Ross said.  Crea still watched them.

* * *

The group sat in the van bored because it started raining and they couldn’t leave until their customer got everything set up for them.  So they were stuck.

“Oh “They’ll go away.”.”  Crea said in a mocking tone, Ross shot a death glare at him.  Ineffective though because of his sunglasses.

“Well what now?”  Ruki asks.  “This is so boring and dull.”  Ruki said.

“Rain is depressing, but at the same time it’s nice.”  Ross said.

“That’s what Shii-Tan always said.”  Crea smiles.

“Oh really?”  Ross asks.

“Yeah.”  Crea nods.  Alba looks over.

“Who’s Shii-Tan?”  

“Oh, that was my nickname for Shion.”  Crea said.  “Everyone called him Shion, but I called him Shii-Tan cause his Dad called him that.”

“Shii-Tan huh?”  Alba looked up.  “You two were close?”

“Well he was my best friend… was…”  Crea looks down.  “I haven’t seen him since we split.”

“What kind of friend is that?”  Alba asks in a cold tone.  “I swear I never liked the guy.”

“He’s a great guy.”  Crea said.  “Shii-Tan was rude, but he was shy and sensitive… which made a hit.”  Crea looks at Alba.

“I’ll never meet the guy, he ran off anyways.  I th-”

“If you hate him so much then stop talking about him!”  Ross snaps.  Everyone looks at Ross in shock.  “Let’s talk about something else.”

“You know…”  Alba starts.  “We all barely know each other.  So let’s all talk about ourselves.  Crea you start.”

“Huh?”  Crea was shocked that he was picked.  “Um… I’m twenty six.”  He started, both Ruki and Alba stared at him in shock.

“Wha?  Twenty six?  I thought you were younger.”

“No, I’m an old guy...heh.”  Crea chuckles.

“Thirties sir~”  Ross sang in a mocking manner.

“HEY!”  Crea shouts.  “Well another thing is I’m an orphan.”  

“What’s the story there?”  Alba asks.

“Can’t remember well but my parents were unhappy with me because of something…”  Crea looks up.

“You didn’t look right.”  Ross said.

“Manager that was uncalled for.”  Alba looks at Ross with a hurt look.

“Oh yeah, I think they hated my hair color or something~”  Crea nods.  “So I lived with my foster family.”  Crea said.  Ruki tugs at his sleeve, looking at him with big eyes.

“What was Blue Mana like?”  She asks.

“Oh, it was great.  We were a boy band and I’ve heard we were all very attractive.”  Crea said.  “Shii-Tan won every girls heart but he seemed … well uninterested.”

“What about you?”  Alba asks.

“Me?”

“You’re attractive, you must’ve had fans.”

“Oh..,”  Crea looks outside.  “I never stood out.  Well I never wanted to.  I was the bass player in the back and I was comfortable there.”  He looks at Alba.  “What about you Alba Kun?”

“What about me?”

“What’s your story?”  Crea asks.

“I’m a drop out who started a band.  The end.”

“Boo!”  Crea pouts.  “Give us more.”

“Um… I loved playing outside, my Mom was a stay at home Mom and my Dad was a travelling doctor.”  Alba smiles.  “I played all the time until we moved when I was nine.  I couldn’t play outside anymore because I got bullied for dumb reasons.”

“What reason?”

“Um, dumb reasons that I don’t remember.”  Alba said.  “So I stayed inside and learned how to play guitar and I was in choir in my school so I learned how to sing in there.”  Alba looks down.

“I wanted to get a kid back for bullying me so I dressed like a girl for a few days.  He said he liked me and I told him I was a boy.  The whole class laughed at us… mainly him for saying he liked a boy.”  Alba chuckles.  “And that’s how I got into makeup.”

“Savage.”  Ross said.

“I’m done, your turn Ross.”

“Huh?”

“Share something, if you don’t want to share personal things then tell us something else.”

“Um… I use to be a singer.”

“We knew that.”  Ruki said.  “Anything else?”

“I grew up with my older brother who was a year older than me.  We looked identical.”  Ross sighs.  “But we were nothing alike.”

“Really?”

“Well he was rude and blunt but he was kinder and more social than I ever was.”  Ross said.  “I admired him.  I guess you could say he was my role model.  He encouraged me to sing and pursue my passion.  Can I stop now?”

“No say something else, not about your brother, about you!”  Alba begs.

“Seriously?”  Ross asks.

“Yes, say something about you, tell us something you’ve never told anyone.”

“I’m gay.”  Silence, everyone stares at him.  All blanked face and shocked.  “Well I’ve never told anyone that!”

“A-Are you serious?”  Alba asks.

“Yeah.”  Ross nods, he seemed calm and serious.  Alba rested his head on the window.

“Unbelievable.”  Alba mutters.  Ross rolls his eyes.

“You were the one who pushed me to say something I never told anyone before.”  Ross said in a rude tone.  “Not my fault.”

“We’re not mad Ross San, just surprised.”  Ruki said.  “I mean you don’t look like you’d be into men.”

“Am I supposed to dress and act a certain way?  Can I not be myself?”  He asks.  “My sexuality is not my personality.”  Ross said.

“Wise words.”  Crea said in aw.  “Almighty one.  I bow before you, Senpai!”

“You’re older than me.”  Ross points out.  “Thirties Sir~”

“I take back my saying.”  Crea said without hesitation.  “You’re cruel.”  Alba and Ruki chuckle.

“When did you discover you were um…”  Alba asks, trying not to sound rude.

“Huh… I always kind of knew.  I mean I never really thought about it.”  Ross said.  “Like if you’re straight, you never think about it you just know… it’s the same with me.”

“Never confused?”  Alba asked.

“No, are you?”  Ross asks.  “You want to experiment~”  He grabs Alba’s chin, Alba fell back.

“I AM NOT INTERESTED!”  Alba whines.  “Quit doing that.”

“Ha ha ha~  I’m amused now.”  He said.  Alba grumbles and looks at Ruki.

“Your turn Ruki.”

“Oh… I’m ten?”

“We know that.”  Alba said.

“I’m tiny.”

“Oh that we did not know.”  Ross mocks her.  She pouts and looks at Crea.

“Help me out!”

“I just met you!”

“Useless.”  Her wings went down as she pouts.  Crea thought of something.

“Your crush.”  He said, Ruki quickly looks at him.  She shook her head.

“HE KNOWS?!”  Alba was offended.  “I get it, you like Crea more than me.”

“No no Alba Kun.”  Crea got his attention.  “There’s a reason she won’t tell you.”

“Why is that?”  Alba asks.  She looks down, refusing to meet both Alba and Ross in the eye.  Ross caught on.

“You like Alba, don’t you.”  He said.  Alba looks at her in shock.

“Is that true Ru-”  She hid under the seat.  “RUKI!”  

“I REFUSE TO COME OUT!”  She squeaks.  Crea sighs and goes down with her.

“Come out and face the situation.”

“Never.  Alba hates me now!”

“Well he’s shocked… Manager San stop poking him…”  Crea said.  Ross was messing with Alba, who was too shocked to move.

A man knocks at the window.

“We’re ready.”  He shouts over the rain.  “Back up and we’ll help with the drums!”

“Let’s go.”  Ross starts the van up.

* * *

The group got ready to play, Alba looks over at Ruki.

“Hey Ruki le-”

“Forget about it Alba.”  Ruki said.  He looks down and got ready to play, Crea walks up to Alba.

“So excited, I haven’t played in a concert in AGES!”

“Well get ready.”  Alba smiles, the crowd stares at them waiting for them to start.

* * *

The rain stopped and the group was packing up.  Alba and Ruki didn’t make eye contact through the whole concert.  Crea walks up to Ruki and pats her head.

“You need to talk to him.”  He said, Ruki shook her head.  She knew Alba was uncomfortable and she refused to speak.  Ross glares at her.

“I had a crush on someone in high school, and I regret never telling him.”  He smiles sincerely.  “Don’t make the same mistake I did.”

“But.”

“Life is full of rejections Ruki, time you learned that now.”  Crea said, he carries his case to the van, Ross follows him.  Ruki looks down, then took a deep breath and ran at Alba.

“Alba Alba!”  She calls.

“Huh?”  Alba looks back.  “You’re talking to me again!”

“Alba, do you hate me now?”

“No, I don’t.”  Alba chuckles, he thought for a moment.  “Was that true?”

“Yes…”  Ruki nods.

“Why?”

“Why?  Well you’re the first person that was actually nice to me and didn’t fake a smile because I was awkward.”  Ruki starts.  “Even though you were older than me you treated me like I was your age.  I felt accepted.”

“I always fear what people think of me.  They treated me like I was younger or dumb and I felt… offended.  You never did that!  You treat me like a friend and that’s what I love about you.”  She said.

“Ruki… I like you too, you’re my best friend.  I’m sor-”

“I knew you were going to reject me, I just didn’t want you to hate me Alba.”  Ruki said, Alba smiles and hugs her.

“I’ll never hate you, okay?”

“Kay.  I’m glad you’re my best friend.”

“I’m glad to.”  In the van Crea and Ross watched.  Ross leans back and sighs in relief.

“Glad that’s over with.”  Crea nods, agreeing with Ross and the two wait for Alba and Ruki to get in.


	7. Theme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So busy with college and work, also watching Voltron, playing Zelda and Dangan Ronpa so I had like zero time to type. I seem to relate to Crea no matter what fanfic I put him in. ^^;

The group walks around the mall in their home town early afternoon.  Crea walks with Alba while Ross and Ruki went off somewhere else.  Crea yawns.

“Alba Kun I’m tired…”

“Quiet.  We need to look for ideas for our bands look.”

“Huh?”  Crea looks at Alba.  “We need a “look”?”  He asks, Alba looks up at his tall friend.

“Manager said Soul Mixer needs a look.  He and Ruki went to the music store to see different band looks so we’re not copying, while you and I look for ideas.”  That alone made Crea groan.  He was done and tired.

“Why Manager San!?”

“Question, I know never bring them up but what was Blue Mana’s thing?”

“We all had a blue flame looking symbol.  I had a necklace, see?”  Crea reaches in his shirt and pulls out a blue flame charm.

“You all had something like that?  I remember Shion having that pin on his hat.”

“Yep we all had it.  I wanted something that I couldn’t lose.”  Crea said.  “Now what is our theme….”

“Let’s keep looking.”  Alba said.  “We haven’t been here long anyways so-hm?”  Alba stops at one store.

“What is it Alba Kun?”  Crea looks at the store he stops at.  “Why are we at a make up department?”

“I remembered I ran out of lipgloss a week ago, and I need more foundation.”  Alba said outloud.  “Come on I need to stop here.”  He walks in, Crea follows and looks around.

“I know why you started wearing make up, but why did you continue to wear it?”

“I don’t know, I like it I guess…”  Alba looks through all the foundation.  “Let’s see, ah!”  He picks up a tub of foundation.  “This is my tone.”  Alba shows Crea who only gave him a confused look.

“Ah sure.”  Crea took some and rubbed it on his arm.  “Wow that’s darker then it looks.”

“You’re a little paler than I am.  Not like Ruki or Manager… they’re ghosts.”

“Haha~”  Crea laughs.  “Yeah those two glow in the dark they’re so pale!”  The two boys laugh in the store, causing some girls to be uncomfortable.  They stopped.

“Kay, I need to find lipgloss.”  Alba walks towards lipsticks and lipgloss, Crea picks up a tube and looks at how red it was.

“Damn, Alba Kun do you wear lipstick?”

“No really, I hate how it feels.  Like painting your lips.”  Alba said while looking through the different types of lipgloss.  “Should I go with natural or sparkle?”

“I don’t care!”  Crea said.

“Don’t get mad at me, I usually do this alone or with Ruki.  Sorry I dragged you along.”

“I’m not mad that I’m in here, I mad because I KEEP MESSING THIS UP!”  Crea was trying on lipstick.

“You’re going to have to buy that.”

“I don’t care I will put this on dammit!”  Crea smeared the pink color on his cheek.  “DAMMIT!”

“Give.”  Alba took the lipstick from Crea.  “Look at this, you smeared so much, looks awful.”  Alba took a tissue out of his pocket and cleans Crea’s face off.  “Look, watch me.”  Alba didn’t use a mirror but he still got it on perfectly.  Crea was amazed.

“How did you do that?”

“I’ve been doing this for seven years.”  Alba said.  “Come here.”  Alba applied it on Crea.  “Rubs your lips together and it’s on.”

“I will never diss men who wear make up, you guys have talent.”

“Thank you.”  Alba smirks and looks at the mirror.  “You know this color is really pretty, can I get this?”

“I’m not buying it.”  Crea said.  Alba took the tube and looks through lipgloss again.

“I’ll take natural.”  Alba picks up a tube of lipgloss and walks to the counter.  Crea messes with eye shadow while Alba was distracted.  Alba looks back and scowls.  “Crea!”  

“Ah, sorry I was curious.”  Crea whines.

“You can’t mess with everything here, you have to buy i- oh this is pretty!”  Alba looks at the sparkly eye shadow.  “Mix some brown and darker pinks and this would look pretty sexy.”  He picks up the pack and walks up.  “You’re coming with me.”  He grabs Crea’s collar.

* * *

Ruki looks at a cardboard cutout of a random boy band she’s never heard of, though girls her age should know them.

“Ross San I don’t know what I’m looking for.”

“Look at how these bands dress, it’s suppose to give you an idea of how Soul Mixer should look.”  Ross goes back to posters.  Ruki sighs and stares at the cutout.

“These guys are dressed like cucks.”  She said.  Ross chokes back laughter and went back to looking at posters.

“God fucking dammit Ruki.”  Ross squeaks.  He saw a rock band and thought of the other two.  “I wonder if those two found anything.”  He pulls his phone out and calls Alba.

* * *

“Hm?”  Alba picks up his phone.  “Hello?”

“You guys find anything?”

“No, did you?”

“Ruki had something interesting to say.”  Ross comments.

“Oh, that sounds great.  Crea and I went shopping for a bit.”  Alba said.  “We don’t see anything though.”

“Give me!”  Crea took the phone from Alba.  “Manager San we bought make up!  Alba Kun knows how to put it on perfectly!”

“H-HEY!”  Alba took his phone back.  “So you don’t have anything?”

“No, you tranny.”

“I’M HANGING UP NOW!”  Alba hung up and looked at Crea.

“You don’t like people making fun of you for wearing make up, then why wear make up?”  Crea asks.  Alba glares at Crea.  “Jeez sorry I asked.”

* * *

The group got together at Ruki’s house and played with the toys in her home.  They had no idea what to be.  Alba looks at Ross.

“I didn’t think finding a look would be hard.”  Alba messes with a deck of playing cards with Crea.  He smiles at Alba.

“Neh neh Alba Kun lets make a house of cards~”

“Why not.”  The two start making a house of cards.  Ruki looks at Ross with an annoyed face.

“This is ridiculous, why not do whatever we want?”

“A band needs a look Ruki, that’s life.”  Ross explains.  “You all dress differently, you all need to match in order for people to know you’re apart of the same band.”

“Really?”

“Yes, people are stupid.”  Ross said.  He watches Alba and Crea make their castle, he grew a sadistic smirk and lightly kicks the top half of the castle.  Causing all the cards to gently fall on the ground.

“NO!”  Alba squeaks.  “WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU?!”

“Ha ha ha~”  Ross laughs.  “I feel better now.”

“I refuse to speak to you.”  Alba pouts.

“But didn’t you talk to me… just now?  Oh you’re not mad at me aren’t you~  You love me~”

“So annoying…”  Alba mutters.

“What was that?”  Ross got close, too close for comfort.  “Tell me, I want to know.”  Ross smirks and grabs Albas face.  “Or you can stay quiet for a bit longer~”

“GET YOUR GAY ASS OUT OF HERE!”

“My gay ass will stay put thank you very much.”  Ross said.  Crea and Ruki chuckle a bit and mess with the playing cards again.  Crea looks at a heart card and crawls up to Ruki’s cheek.

“You are lovely~”  He said, both giggle at the silly comment he made.  She grabs a random king card and held it up to his cheek.

“You’re as great as a king~”  The two kept giggling like children till the other two notice.

“What are you doing?”  Alba asks them, Crea and Ruki both look over and giggle.  Alba sighs.  “Cute you two…”

“That’s… THAT’S IT!”  Ross shouts.  Alba flew back at the sudden change in tone.  “You two are unexpected geniuses!”

“We are?”  Crea asks.

“Sometimes, you two are idiots for the most part.”  Ross said, he smiles at Alba.  “A card theme, you guys could be based around cards!”

“Cards?”  Alba thought for a moment.  “That’s new… but there is only three of us.”

“You may find someone else, but for now pick three and the fourth person can be the last card.”  Ross said.  “What do you think?”

“Honestly… I really like the idea.  Let’s do it!”  Alba nods, Ross smiles and looks through the cards.

“Kay so let’s pick your guys’s card symbol.”

“I think Ruki should be heart.”  Crea said.

“No, I think making her be heart a little predictable…”  Ross said.  “Also the bright pink hair, yeah I think she needs something different.”  He looks at Ruki for a moment.  She smiles sweetly.

“How about a spade or clover?”  Alba asks, Ross held up the two cards and put them next to her.  Ross stares for a moment and points.

“Uh… I don’t know.”

“You don’t know huh?”  Alba looks for a moment.  “Manager can I go to my house real quick?”

“Why?”

“Just wait, you’ll see.”  Alba got up and walked out of the big house.  Crea and Ruki look at each other and picked up the cards again.

“You’re an ace in my eye.”

“You’re a jack of all trades.”

* * *

“I’m back.”  Alba came in with his make up kit.  Ross was face planted in Ruki’s couch.

“They kept making card puns!”  Ross said in a dreaded tone.  “Please, never leave me again.”

“Oh I won’t.”  Alba rolls his eyes.  “Now come here Ruki.”

“YAY MAKEOVER TIME!”  She squeaks.  Ruki sat in front of Alba and smiles sweetly.  Alba put light green nail polish up to her face, he smiles.

“You’re clover.”

“Clover?”  Ruki asks, her wings twitching.

“Clover is usually depicted as cute, so you should be that.”

“Isn’t heart cute?”  Ruki asks.  Ross sat next to Alba and fixes her hair.

“Heart is elegance, diamond is beauty, spade is strong, and clover is adorable.”  Ross said.  “At least… that’s how Alba sees it… right?”

“Uh huh.”  Alba nods.  “Not only are you our only girl but you are the youngest in the group.  Plus Manager said heart is too predictable and you have bright pink hair.  So to stand out while you play drums, I think a bright green will do the trick.”

“Eh?”  Ruki was not looking forward to wearing green to stand out.  She didn’t want to stand out that much.

“What about me Alba Kun?”  Crea asks.  Alba stood on his toes to get to Crea’s face.  Alba went back to his kit and held up dark blue nail polish.

“Spade.”

“I’m spade?”

“Well spade is strength and you are slightly muscular.”

“Slightly?”  Crea chuckles.  “You haven’t seen all of me so you don’t know.”  He smirks.  Ruki walks over and tugs at his shirt.

“Then show us.”

“Wha-no!”  Crea felt embarrassed.  Ruki tugs at the garment in frustration.  “Knock it off Lumiere!”

“Ruki!”  She squeaks.  “And come on, you’re a guy.  What’s the problem?”  The two fought each other, finally Crea gave in.

“F-Fine fine fine!”  Crea pushed her away and took his shirt off.  “Am I still the fucking spade?”  He asks, everyone stares.

“Hell yeah…”  Alba nods.  “A-Anyways I was thinking spade would be dark blue, it’ll look good with Crea’s hair and eyes.”

“Eyes?”

“You’ve got the most beautiful eyes I’ve ever seen.”  Alba confesses.  “If we can get your eyes to stand out and match your outfit, I bet girls would be all over you.”  Alba smirks.

“Ah… A-Alba Kun I don’t mind being in the background.”  Crea stutters, Ross rolls his eyes and pats his back.

“And this is why you’re still a virgin.”

“Ow… HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!”  Crea was embarrassed as all hell.

“Ha ha ha~”  Ross laughs.  “Virgin~”

“I’m guessing you’re one too.”

“I choose not to have sex.”  Ross said.  “Romance doesn’t interest me.”

“Now I feel worse.”  Crea cries.  “You’re so mean Manager San.”

“Don’t worry you’ll find someone.”

“Hm?  I will?”

“You have to wait till she’s eighteen though.”  Ross points at Ruki.  Her wings went down and her eyes about popped out of her head.

“WHY ME?!”

“Great, if that’s true I’ll be thirty four when I loose my virginity.”  Crea sighs.

“WHY ME?!”

“This isn’t appropriate talk guys.”  Alba spoke up.  “We should focus on our looks not our sex life.”  

“WHY!  ME?!”  Ruki was finally heard.

“Oh sorry Ruki.  Yeah why her?”  Alba asks, glaring at Ross.

“Protective I see.”  Ross smirks.  “You and Crea get along so well so it makes sense that you two would get together.”

“That is so wrong.”  Alba said.  “They’re sixteen years apart.”

“You’re making it seem wrong.”  Ross smiles.  “Now that we’re done making fun of Crea let’s talk about you~”  Ross points at Alba.

“Me?”

“What should you be?”  Ross smirks and crawls towards Alba.  “What looks good on a cutie like you~”

“Should I pick?”

“No, I can see you so I’ll pick.”  Ross looks through his make up kit.

“Um…”  Alba didn’t trust Ross picking for him.

“You seem to like pink.”  Ross says in a seductive voice.  “How good does it look on you?”  

“Get away from me.”  Alba said without hesitation.  Ross puts hot pink nail polish next to his face.

“Since you like pink, you should wear it~”

“No.”

“Oh yes~  I think you look good.”  Ross smirks.  “How about you be heart.”

“EH?!”

“Yes, you’re heart.”  Ross chuckles.  “So we have a clover, heart, and spade.”

“I don’t get a say in this?”  Alba asks.

“Crea didn’t get a say.”  Ross points out.  “Now outfits and colors and… who’s good at coordinating outfits?”

“Definitely not Ruki.”  Alba said.

“HEY!”

“And not Crea.”  Ross said.

“OW!”

“How about you Manager.”  Alba said.  “Are you good at making outfits?”

“Ah… kind of.”  Ross said.  Alba smiles and sat next to him.  “I sketched out designs once so I have little experience.”

“In that case.”  Alba pats his back.  “I can help you.”  He said.

“You seem to know this stuff better than I do...”  Ross nods.

* * *

Ross plays with the colored pencils on the floor in Alba’s room.  Alba was laying on the bed watching Ross mess with the art supplies.

“What kind of look should we have?”  Alba asks.

“Something cool.”

“Cool?”  Alba walks down and lays next to Ross on the floor.

“Yeah, and something to stand out.”  Ross flips a yellow colored pencil.  The two were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Aru-Tan?”

“Yeah Mom?”  Alba sat up, she walks in with food.

“I’ve made snacks, do you like cookies Mr. Manager?”

“Huh?”

“They’re sweet chocolate cookies with vanilla pudding baked into them.”

“Thanks Mom.”  Alba took the plate and puts them in between him and Ross.  Ross took one cookie and nibbled on it.

“You two have fun.”  She leaves, Alba sees Ross holding a cookie in both hands.

“Leave some for me!”

“These are awesome!”

“They’re a little too sweet for me.”

“Give.”  Ross took the plate.

“Someone has a sweet tooth.”

“Is it that obvious?”  Ross smirks.  “I love anything sweet, especially fruit.”

“Really now?”

“Uh huh.  In fact I can make almost any dessert.”  Ross said with pride.  “If I’m really up for it then I can make it.”

“I’d like to try something of yours in the future.”

“Help me with this and it’ll be in the near future.”  Ross said.  The two smile at each other and went back to work.

* * *

Crea and Ruki were left alone in Ruki’s house.  The two were watching TV and bored out of their mind.

“Got any movies Ruki Chan?”

“Over in the closet.”  She points lazily in the direction of the closet.  The tall man walks over and looks through the selection she has.  He sighs and threw a random DVD on the ground.

“Lion King?  Haven’t seen this in forever.”  He walks up to her TV and looks at her blu ray player in confusion.  “What’s this fancy thing?”

“It’s a blu ray player.  You put the DVD in like this.”  Ruki walks up and puts the DVD in with ease.

“God I had a normal DVD player at my old apartment.  My roommate was cheap.”

“Mama and Papa use to have one.”  Ruki crawls on her couch.  “That was years ago, I barely remember it.”

“When I was your age I had a VHS player.”  Crea follows her and lays on the couch.

“What’s that?”

“Awwwwww I feel old!”  Crea whines.

“What is it?”  Ruki lays next to him while previews played.

“A VHS is shaped like a box.  The movie was in some film and you couldn’t rewind by pushing a button.”

“So it was one play?”  Ruki asks.  “Waste of money.”

“No we had a rewinder.”  Crea explains.  “You put the movie in the weird machine, you slide it in and push it down.  It’ll stop making noise once the movies done rewinding, then take it out and stick it in the VHS.”

“What happens when you’re done watching it?”

“Rewind it again.”

“Sounds complicated.”  Ruki said.  

“It’s what I had to do when I was younger, honestly your generation seems lazy.”  He teases the small child.  She puffs out her cheeks.

“Meanie.”

“Whatever.”  He smirks and lets the movie play.  The two watched till an idea popped in her head.

“Do you not have a place to stay Crea San?”

“Huh?”  He thought.  “I’ve been sleeping in the van, not the most comfortable place.”  He said.  “Why?”

“You can stay at my place, I mean I have a couch in my room so you can use this.”

“Are you sure your Mom will be okay with this?”

“Oh no she won’t like it at all.”  Ruki said.  “But you shouldn’t sleep in the van.”  Ruki put a blanket on the couch.  “Here ya go.”

“Seriously?”  Crea asks.  “I can’t stay here!”

“Yeah you can.  I made a little bed for you.”

“That’s a couch, and your Mom will kill us!”

“You.”  She pokes his stomach.  “You should know by now that you cannot and will not argue with me on anything.  Got it?”

“Wha-?”

“Ap ap apapapapapapap!”  She shuts Crea up.  “Do not argue me, got it?”

“O-Okay…”

“Good.”  She runs downstairs.  “MAMA CREA’S STAYING OVER FOR A WHILE!”  Crea stood in her room, letting the Lion King play behind him.  He sat down and groans in his hands.

“I let a ten year old boss me around.”


End file.
